Estrela Cadente
by Nikari Potter
Summary: Rony esperava uma resposta de Hermione, porém na noite de Natal tão aguardada... ele apenas deseja que ela esteja viva.


Abrira os olhos, a fria brisa do anoitecer o despertara de uma maneira desagradável. Levantara desajeitadamente pela neve fofa, o sangue que escorria dos cortes de seu rosto e os hematomas somente sentidos pela luta recente incomodaram-no.

Decidira não obedecer nenhuma ordem que lhe fora dada. O ímpeto de auxiliar os amigos era maior, e ele não negara seus impulsos por nada, enfrentara o vento que aumentara, o receio de encontrar prováveis mortos espalhados e mal sepultados naquele Natal, o dia da sua segunda tentativa de ser feliz ao lado de seu amor e que desejara rever sua irmã. Seu coração tinha sede de uma resposta, e ele a buscaria com a vida da amada... ao menos corria com a esperança de que ela ainda estivesse viva.

A briga da noite anterior acendera uma agonia no rapaz, que lembrara-se dela durante a corrida desenfreada, vozes ecoaram em sua cabeça atordoada...

"- Eu irei com vocês e está acabado!

- Não é seguro, entenda! Nós a acharemos e tudo irá ficar bem.

- Bem? Ele consegue se safar de Você-sabe-quem, mas você...

- Eu o quê? Sou uma fraca por acaso?

- É uma garota frágil perto dele sim! E afinal de contas, o responsável por ela sou eu!

- O que importa sua responsabilidade agora? A vida dela está em jogo!!!

- Por quê me trata como uma criança???

- Você não é, mas age como uma! Não vai e pronto!

- Veremos.

- Será que é difícil entender que você corre tanto perigo quanto ela?

- Dane-se a minha vida!!! Ela é uma menina e não quero que morra!

- Você vai atrapalhar tudo!

- "timo! Vou mesmo! Por que apesar de você me achar um fracassado, não quero te perder, sua ingrata!!!"

"- Já vi que você não vai desistir, então... ouça bem: não queríamos que você fosse porque sabemos quem é o próximo alvo.

- Eu??? Vocês piraram de vez!

- Ele quer me atingir. A Gina foi só um pretexto para atrair você. Hermione ouviu minha conversa com Dumbledore, e por isso não pude negar a ajuda dela que, como eu, quer te preservar... não vá!

- Ela me proibiu por isso?

- Claro! Mas eu também estou preocupado e a apóio.

- Escuta aqui, não sou nenhum tapado e sei me defender.

- Tudo bem, façamos o seguinte: se surgir algum Comensal, vocês cuidam dele e eu vou atrás do Vol... quer dizer, dele. Vocês me esperam lá, e eu volto com a Gina.

- Sozinho você não pode ir.

- E não vou. Snape estará por perto, Lupin e Arabella também. Não se preocupe comigo.

- Você acha que conseguiremos voltar vivos?

- Nesta altura do campeonato, não quero pensar no pior. Ainda espero saber o que é o Natal..."

Ele não desculpara-se com ela pessoalmente, pois ao entrar no dormitório clandestinamente como das outras vezes, Hermione parecera dormir profundamente. Mal sabia que ela chorava, pensando no dia seguinte: o Natal mais conturbado que já teve. Preocupada com seus pais, amigos... e com seu amado jurado de morte.

Rony prendera sua atenção naquele momento para o cachecol vermelho perto do arbusto embranquecido. Desesperara-se por saber a dona do adereço manchado de sangue fresco. Olhara para todos os lados em busca dela...

Não fora complicado encontrar Hermione semi-afundada na neve: seus cabelos dançavam com o vento cortante. Ele prostrara-se diante dela, contemplara o rosto pálido e sereno, a balançara esperançoso por um sinal vívido.

Finalmente uma discreta fumaça branca fizera-se notar, porém os lábios arroxeados assustaram-no mais. As unhadas na face delataram que a Maldição Cruciatus a arrasara, como o de costume. Pegara nas mãos dela, já livres de luvas, e percebera que ela segurara algo com uma força incrível para seu estado: um colar de rubi que tinha formato de coração. Ele a encarou surpreso, não sabia se ficava feliz ou o contrário... porém, a beijou ternamente, como se quisesse esquentá-la. Acariciara-a e a carregara, suas dores físicas não importavam mais. Na dura caminhada para salvá-la, vira uma estrela cadente no céu. Hermione ainda mantinha o pingente na mão enregelada. Ao notar isto, Rony chorara e lembrara da carta deixada na árvore natalina pela manhã...

_Mione,_

_Agora sei o motivo da sua preocupação excessiva, não pretendia brigar com você daquela forma. Perco a cabeça por causa desta situação! Não quero que Gina sofra, aceite que irei com vocês para ajudar, como sempre fiz._

_Não vamos discutir mais, assunto encerrado. O que precisava falar era que... eu sei os motivos de você não querer namorar comigo, mas merecemos ser felizes, ora! Que esta guerra sirva para nos fortalecer, já temos tanta coisa para nos preocupar e precisamos fingir que não sentimos nada um pelo outro? Quero seus carinhos, seus beijos... você por inteira. Amizade não dá mais e sinto que para você não é o contrário. Se morremos, que ao menos seja juntos._

_Não conseguiremos nos falar direito hoje, como sabe, minha mãe virá aqui e Dumbledore quer conversar e me preparar... portanto, me dê um sinal de que namorará comigo, como não quis quando me declarei. Use o colar que está dentro da caixinha esta noite. Se não usar, saberei que não me quer, como antes. _

_Espero que tenha um bom Natal. E se cuide... não quero te perder. Amo-te demais._

_Beijos,_

_Rony._


End file.
